


From Both Ends

by Phi_ScarlaDraconian



Series: I want more Grant Ward [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Grant Ward, read the notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_ScarlaDraconian/pseuds/Phi_ScarlaDraconian
Summary: Skye and Ward make a deal, she helps him find his lost Son and he helps her find her parents.





	From Both Ends

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was writing this and the first chapter got... dark, like... SIDS dark.  
> Please keep in mind that this starts at the end of "The Well" and Grant's kind of in a...dark place.  
> Don't worry the next few chapters should be less...DARK

Sitting there on the hotel room floor, contemplating the contents of his glass tumbler as though it contained all of life's answers, Grant Ward looked very different to the crisp, straight-laced SHIELD Agent that Skye had come to know.

"You mentioned being a foster kid," he slowly started, "did you know who your parents were?"

"No," she stuttered, "I never got a chance to, I was dropped off at the orphanage when I was only a few days old."

"If you... what... what would you do to find them?" Grant asked after a long stare at his drink.

"Why are you asking?"

"Wyoming, spring of 2001, a young couple on honeymoon found a baby boy in their camper just north of Meadowlark Lake."

"Um, what?" Skye asked, wondering what this had to do with her.

"They were so small," Grant said, focused on the drink in his hand. "That first night I fed them and curled around them to keep them warm. when I woke up the next morning though, the girl...she...she didn't wake up with her brother... she was so cold."

"Oh my god," Skye breathed, "Ward, you don't..."

"So, I buried her and I wrapped him in the driest, warmest sweater I had and I started walking and..." by this point Ward was almost crying and Skye was openly appalled at what he was talking about. "I found this couple, they were so happy together and talking about starting a family together and so I hid my little boy in the camper."

"And you never went looking for him?" Skye asked.

"I was inducted into SHIELD shortly after," Grant started, "figured out really quick that it would be a lot safer if no one knew, or they figured I didn't care if they did."

"Oh," Skye replied, "maybe I could help?"

"If you go looking, just... don't use any SHIELD assets," Grant warned her.

"It'll be kind of hard not to with this," she replied, twisting the bracelet Coulson had her put on after the deal with Myles.

"I could probably talk him around to taking it off," Grant told her, "but you'd have to listen to me, or at least have better arguments when you don't.  I'll need something to show him that we can trust you."

"So, you want me to be what? A good little robot like you?" Skye asked him.

"No," he told her, "I want you to listen to orders and, if you're not going to follow them, at least communicate why."

"Alright," Skye told him before holding her glass out for a refill, "I think I can do that."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, the ending is kind of...abrupt. I have troubles ending things.


End file.
